<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken glass + Broken hearts by NatalieRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550306">Broken glass + Broken hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan'>NatalieRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Whump, Flashback, Gen, Hurt Mac, Jack takes care of his boy, Mac Whump, Mac gets thrown out of a window, Whump, Whumptober 2020, concussion, day 30, just another Phoenix mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this story was born almost two months ago and in a way that no one would have predicted. The first actual ideaI had was of a piece of glass embedded in some body part of Mac's. But I still had no idea of what it was hoping to be or how I was gonna go there. Then one day a friend of mine sent me a pic of what they did to their balcony. And I've been there several times, but never actually saw the window as an opportunity for whumping. They live on the fifth floor so it's pretty high up, and well the open window was such an inspiration... </p>
<p>I shared this pic and the fact my brain came up with that idea in the discord, and my pals encouraged me to do that, to have Mac be thrown out of a window. </p>
<p>Thank you SabbyStarlight for the brainstorming and for coming up with the idea for this to happen at night, it was a fun thing to explore because most of my fics happen during daytime and even those at night, are somewhere with lights on muahahaha; as well as having Jack watch Mac straight up flying out of the window and being unable to stop it. Thank you for the inspo pics for my moodboard. They proved to be very inspirational 😈. </p>
<p>Thank you N1ghtshade for the brainstorming and for suggesting that bit with James that I used as a flashback, as well as the beta for my fic. It goes without saying I giggled a lot with all the use of "yeet" and your encouragement to yeet Mac was just what I need to push through until I had it written. So much that I had to project on Mac about it. Cheers for all the time we used the word "yeet" in our talks 😁.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken glass + Broken hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/gifts">SabbyStarlight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts">N1ghtshade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this story was born almost two months ago and in a way that no one would have predicted. The first actual ideaI had was of a piece of glass embedded in some body part of Mac's. But I still had no idea of what it was hoping to be or how I was gonna go there. Then one day a friend of mine sent me a pic of what they did to their balcony. And I've been there several times, but never actually saw the window as an opportunity for whumping. They live on the fifth floor so it's pretty high up, and well the open window was such an inspiration... </p>
<p>I shared this pic and the fact my brain came up with that idea in the discord, and my pals encouraged me to do that, to have Mac be thrown out of a window. </p>
<p>Thank you SabbyStarlight for the brainstorming and for coming up with the idea for this to happen at night, it was a fun thing to explore because most of my fics happen during daytime and even those at night, are somewhere with lights on muahahaha; as well as having Jack watch Mac straight up flying out of the window and being unable to stop it. Thank you for the inspo pics for my moodboard. They proved to be very inspirational 😈. </p>
<p>Thank you N1ghtshade for the brainstorming and for suggesting that bit with James that I used as a flashback, as well as the beta for my fic. It goes without saying I giggled a lot with all the use of "yeet" and your encouragement to yeet Mac was just what I need to push through until I had it written. So much that I had to project on Mac about it. Cheers for all the time we used the word "yeet" in our talks 😁.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tall office buildings were Jack's least favorite places for a mission. Too many floors, as many windows as a person could see, but totally not a thing they needed, because windows were hazards, anything could happen. Especially if they were tinted and you couldn't see on the inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who needed so many windows, anyway?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just made Jack uncomfortable altogether, and he wished architects would reconsider in their next projects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe the strong reaction was because of how many times he got thrown out of a window in his long career as a soldier, Delta and then as a spy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came with the job, the dangers and the hurts, but glass was always unpredictable. And Jack should have stopped thinking about glass altogether. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe not, because he was aware of the floor to floor doors to the offices that prevented them to see anything of what was going on at this time inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or like in this case, they had a one very pissed off bad guy in the building with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty sent them on this mission to retrieve data on a high value target that Riley accidentally caught on the dark web. They waited until the sun set to make sure that no one was around, and then after Riley hacked the network and turned off the cameras and the area in the main area, Mac and Jack were on the move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What they never anticipated was the guy that stole the data to come back to the office. Or that he had a buddy with him, lurking in the dark. Jack should have checked better. But it was hard to find a particular human shaped shadow in a room full of them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness was so not their friend tonight. They hoped for the cloak of night in combination with the power turned off to offer them advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Jack was running down the stairs as fast as he could with how dark the corridor was and the steps were too narrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Jack was on the ground floor and had the guy neutralized (read:, unconscious and ziptied), there was a loud crash coming from above, and if Jack had to guess it came up from where he was just a few minutes ago. The second story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack watched in horror as someone was falling to the ground right after the sound of shattering was heard. Somehow he knew it was Mac even though it was dark out so he couldn't tell who it was. Jack had a sixth sense when it came to Mac and something was whispering that the guy flying from the second story window was Mac. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack ran as fast as he could and told himself that if he got the angle right, he could catch his kid. But no such luck as there was a loud thump and a silent moan in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riley, turn the power on, NOW!” Jack screamed into his comm as he skidded to a halt right where Jack saw the guy land. Thankfully, the fall wasn't from too high up. But still, it was high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights on the outside temporarily blinded Jack, but when he blinked to adjust to them and he was able to finally see, he had the confirmation that he was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Mac. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's heart seized. He hoped that this once he could be wrong. But he had no such luck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was lying on the ground, actually his fall was cushioned by grass and a bush, but not by much. He was lying still, too still for Jack's liking, but he must have been hurting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn't know where to put his hands, afraid that he would hurt Mac if he did, but he had to check for injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mac? Can you hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, kid. I'm here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac made an effort to move, he probably wanted to sit up, but Jack gently shushed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't move. We don't know where you’re hurt. Don't wanna risk it if it's something serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac nodded and whimpered when that triggered a painful reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Headache?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I think. My neck kinda hurts too. When I nodded. It hurt. Like little spikes poking holes in my neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac shuddered and Jack wished he could wrap the kid in a blanket to warm him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light from the overhead lamps didn't help Jack much, so he pulled his phone out and turned his flashlight on. He had to check Mac's pupils and his reaction time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry about this, hoss, but I have to check. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't give Mac much more time to panic as he carefully shined the light in Mac's eyes. Mac flinched and tried to squirm away from it, but Jack held his ground. He gently pried Mac's eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unequal pupils. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, buddy. I'm gonna turn off the light now. Well not turn it off, but I won't shine it in your eyes anymore. Gotta check for other injuries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was careful, he didn't want to cause Mac more pain, so he carefully probed at Mac's ribs, his arms and legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think that you have-” Jack stopped when he noticed a change in breath in Mac. Turning the phone battery to Mac's face again, he noticed they were shiny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mac? You with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm… I'm s'rry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn't like how Mac was slurring his words, but that kinda fell to the backburner, because Mac was agitated and upset and Jack had no idea why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry, bud?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I br'ke th' window. I… didn't mean to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were actual tears now in Mac's eyes, twin tracks falling down his temples and Jack reached with his thumb to wipe them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't see how you broke the window, Mac. You were thrown through it. At least I think. Unless you decided to dive out of it without any protection. In that case, we'll have to talk about self preservation again. Mac, what's wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac had closed his eyes and held them shut tightly and didn't respond to any of Jack's questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack could hear him say repeatedly “I'm sorry” and “dad” and Jack had to close his eyes not to let his own tears fall now because it was obvious Mac was caught in a flashback. From the looks of it, it was connected to his childhood. Jack wanted to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst trying to calm Mac down, Jack heard his comm crackle to life and Matty yelling for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dalton, this is your last warning to report your status or else I am coming down there to whoop your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack opened his mouth to reply, but a sob caught in his throat and he barely managed not to crumble to the ground himself when he heard the silence on the other end of the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matty, Mac's hurt. I have no idea how serious it is, but he was thrown out of a second story window. And he is concussed. There were two of them.” Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, two of them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we got in the building, it was empty. Then suddenly there was someone that attacked us. Mac stayed to search for the data and I chased after the guy. Got him unconscious and zip tied. There must have been someone else inside that we didn't see. It was pretty dark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I got it.” it was too quiet, but Jack picked up on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matty, hold on. Mac, what did you get?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-data.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something touched Jack's palm and he saw a thumb drive and there was blood on it. Further inspection revealed a piece of glass embedded in Mac's right forearm. Jack stopped breathing for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh Matty? Mac here got the data, but uh, he has a piece of glass in his arm and I'm afraid to move him. Don't want to hurt him further.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already alerted Medical, they'll send one of our vehicles and a team to pick you up. And I'm deploying a TAC team to take our guy into custody and look for the other one if he's still around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't mention it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack turned back to Mac, and noticed how Mac looked around with his unfocused eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack took Mac's uninjured hand in his and squeezed in reassurance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm here buddy. Jack's here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something settled inside Mac as he stilled his search and squeezed Jack's hand in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he suddenly started giggling. Jack wanted to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's funny, hoss?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was… yeeted. Through a window.” Mac gasped between giggles and aborted breaths. “Yeet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing funny about being thrown out of a window, but Jack had to admit “yeet” was a funny word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you finally caught up with your generation and all that slang, kid.” Jack chuckled as Mac's giggles died down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your nephew… that's how I caught it. Or is it, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac looked adorable and confused if a little banged up. Jack sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was definitely concussed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Few hours later found Jack fighting off sleep as Mac was finally settled into a room. He was sitting on the chair, trying to keep awake as he watched Mac's chest rise and fall, heart beating in a strong rhythm. It was quite the scare, watching Mac fly out of the window in the dark night and those precious seconds until he confirmed it was Mac and that Mac was breathing… Jack was sure he was going to see that in his nightmares in the foreseeable future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another breath and Jack closed his eyes. Mac's breathing was like a balm to his battered soul. He was lucky to end up with minor injuries sans the cut. Sprained ankle, an array of bruises and two busted ribs, plus a concussion. The cut on Mac's forearm took a while to be patched up and Jack worried once he saw the amount of blood leaking out of it, despite his best attempts to stop the bleeding. It was a sight Jack would have opted out of seeing had he been given a choice, but now he had to live with that. His kid all bloody and hurt was something Jack tried to prevent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac stirred just as Jack was dozing off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jack cleared his throat as Mac slowly came to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J'ck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay, buddy. You are okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mission. And then pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were thrown out of a window, bud.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The...the second guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I'm sorry, Mac. I should have checked before I left you alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn't have let him escape. Was it the guy with the data?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack hummed. “I secured him just as you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack caught himself before he broke down, but Mac noticed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack bit his lip. It wasn't time for him to break down, yet. Not while he had to take care of the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sounded slightly panicked and Jack realized that he hadn't been breathing right and he was silently crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm good, I'm good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac looked at him pointedly until Jack caved in. Mac shouldn't have looked so intimidating with a concussion and lying in a hospital bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared me. It was… horrible. To watch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack… I'm sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still. I hate doing this to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate seeing you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments until Jack felt like he wouldn't cry if he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feelin'?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac snorted. “All things considered? High on the good stuff, I suppose?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I told them about the side effects you had last time so they changed it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac looked at him incredulously, like even after all this time he didn't expect Jack to remember something about Mac that even Mac forgot sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are thinking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a spy, you should know how to lie to me by now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not like you are any better, hoss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché. But you are thinking about something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn't want to press on or to push Mac to tell him about it, but ever since Mac had that flashback on the scene, it left Jack deeply rattled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back at the building when I tried to… check for injuries. You said something. About being sorry you broke the window.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack hung his head, unable to look at Mac, aware he was probably overstepping when he heard the sharp intake of air next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was nine and working on something he told me to help him with for work. But he, as always didn't give me the instructions, instead he just expected me to build the thing and roll with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father?” Jack looked up just in time to see Mac nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He went to the attic and I thought of how I can create the circulation of the parts he dumped in the living room. The thing just whirred and the spring catapulted the heavy metal piece on top and it flew through the window.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, that sucks. I guess he didn't react well to it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was pissed. He hit me. Well slapped me, but he was yelling all the while and then grounded me and took my tools as a punishment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a-” Jack stopped himself before completing the sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I guess the nose dive I took reminded me of that. Jack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was aware he strayed with his head again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Mac. I wish I could have stopped him from being…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lousy parent? It took me almost 20 years to understand that, Jack. Nothing you could do about it would have changed him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for starters I wouldn't have left you alone with something that could have hurt you. Then I would have checked if you were hurt. And explained to you why experimenting indoors isn't a good thing. He didn't. And then maybe ground you. But seeing as it wasn't your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was alarmed to see tears in Mac's eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going on? Mac, you okay? Did I say something? I'm sorry, but you know how rambly I can get.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay, Jack. What you said… Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't mention it. It's what everyone sensible enough would do in a situation like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always find it hard to believe that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, believe it. Even if you made a mistake, his approach to parenting and handling you was as wrong as it could get. I'm sorry you had to go through that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too. Hey, Jack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for staying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac's eyelids were already halfway closed and the reaction time became longer between blinking until Mac's eyes stayed closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow Jack knew Mac didn't mean just tonight after the fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was already asleep and he looked so cute and adorable. And so young, Jack's heart constricted with feels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was on the brink of sleep himself, but refused to until his kid was fully asleep. They both went through the wringer tonight and Jack wanted to assure Mac would rest peacefully before he let himself rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Mac's breaths evened out and Jack was sure Mac was asleep, he got up from the chair and bent over the bed, placing a kiss on top of Mac's forehead, unable to resist the urge to run his fingers through Mac's hair. He found it soothing and something shifted inside him when Mac moved towards the point of origin of the touch, even in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep tight, kiddo. I got you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>